Matt (Wii Sports)
Not to confuse with Matt (Wii Sports Club) Matt '''is a male CPU Mii in the Wii Sports series and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Wii Sports, '''Matt acts as your trainer in Boxing for all the training as well as the champion in Boxing and a competitor in Tennis and Baseball. In Tennis he has a very low skill level, as he appears in the very first match when the player starts. His partner is often Miyu. If you lose the first match in Tennis, Matt's partner will be Miyu again or Abby. In Baseball he is one of the first 9 players having a team of himself, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie and Silke. Matt plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Chris. Matt is one of the worst miis, showing the worst skills, worse than Abby, but at least he does better than her. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, Matt acts as the referee in Speed Slice, and if you are playing against him, Ryan takes his spot. He is also a competitor in Basketball and he plays with Fritz and George. He is also the Champion in Swordplay Duel and Speed Slice and is ruthless. In Swordplay Duel, Matt is equipped with a Purple Sword. However, Matt uses a red sword after he is beaten. In Showdown mode, he is the boss of the final level. He will be ultimately defensive and strikes ultimately often, and almost never gives you a chance to hit him. He mght also use up all your hearts. He is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Eduardo, Mike, Chris, and George. It is best if you get to Matt with 3 hearts. He is not a Pro in Table Tennis, but is good. His skill is 776+. He is bad at Cycling, coming 77th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Matt is a Master Mii. Trivia *'Matt '''is the only CPU to be the champion of more than one sport, and the only one to be a champion in both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. *'Matt is the best mii of wii sports and wii sports resort. *'''Matt is the top ranking in Solo Mode in Wii Party, with all 50 stages cleared with 425 points. *He has the top ranking for Clover Hunt, having completed all 30 stages with 5 seconds left. *'Matt' is very good in sports except Cycling, Baseball and Tennis. In Basketball, he is average. *Josh Millman, who voiced the "announcer" in Wii Sports and other games in the Wii series, defeated Matt. *He and Andy are the only boxers who wear orange shorts. *He seems to get along well with Lucía, as the two have the best friendship rating in Wii Party's Friend Connection with 70 points. *If you defeat Matt '''in Swordplay Duel, you unlock the purple sword. To use the purple sword press the '''1 button on the Wii Remote. Release it at the loading screen. *In the Boxing training room, there's some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt to become the new Champion, but failed. Also in this picture Matt's shorts are red instead of orange. *Much like Lucía and Sakura, Matt '''is in Pro Class only in the sports where he is the Champion. And all of them are Master Miis in Wii Party. *Defeating '''Matt in Boxing unlocks the silver gloves. To wear them press the button 1''' while the screen becomes black before a Boxing match. *'''Matt is the only CPU in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort that is bald. *His Japanese name is Matto. *You earn his badge by making 25 edits on CPU Mii articles, But on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge for every 500 edits you make on articles. *Matt can be alike with Matt (also known as the developer of Flipline) from Flipline. *In Wii Sports, Matt is the champion of Boxing, but the Wii Sports Club version of Matt geos the opposite way being the worst. Gallery HNI 0082.JPG|Matt's QR Code Matt's Team.jpg|Matt's Baseball Team 067.jpg|PhilippL vs. Matt in Boxing Matt.png|Matt as the Final Boss in Swordplay Showdown Wii sports matt.jpg|Barolb vs. Matt in Swordplay Duel 2018-01-14 (5).png|The Champion Matt about to play Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-01-14 (7).png|Matt as referee in Swordplay Speed Slice Matt VS. Andy.jpg|The picture mentioned in the Trivia section Matt guiro .jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork of Matt 2018-02-09 (64).png|Matt in Baseball (batter) with Haru (catcher) 20180210_074443.jpg|Matt and his teammates George and Fritz in Basketball IMG_0177.JPG|Matt about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (3).png|Matt doubling up with Miyu in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (6).png IMG_0617.jpg|An angry Matt DSC02016.JPG|Matt using a red sword in Swordplay Duel 2018-07-25 (4).png|Matt doubling up with Abby in Wii Sports Tennis Badge-12-3.png|Matt's badge IMG_0443.JPG|Matt using a purple sword in Swordplay Duel Matt123.png IMG_0496.JPG|Matt playing Basketball at High Noon Swordplay_Showdown_Bosses-Stages_1-20.jpg Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Champions Category:Master CPU Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Double Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:American Miis Category:4 Letters Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Orange Boys Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party